Transaction fraud processing systems are known in the art. Such transaction fraud processing systems receive transaction data from merchants and generate a fraud score. The merchant then uses the fraud score to determine whether to accept the transaction, decline the transaction, or to request additional data.
While such transaction fraud processing systems perform certain useful functions, the merchant must ensure that the data that has been entered is in the proper format and falls within allowable boundaries for each financial processing system. Each fraud processing system has specialized data formats and functions, which further complicates the processing of transaction fraud data. Furthermore, the merchant must determine whether the transaction fraud data requires action, and must remain up to date with any additional capabilities or modifications to the transaction fraud processor's capabilities and data formats.